User blog:The Awesome X!/Favorite Units
I am a big fan and geek/nerd of Star Wars and the Battlefront series, and I really hope that Battlefront III comes out although it doesn't seem likely with the whole Sparks thing. But anyways...I want to know: what's your favorite unit from each faction? Here's mine: Galactic Republic: Clone Commander. Not only do they have cool purple uniforms, but the chaingun is wicked if you know how to use it. They can be unstoppable. Favorite Hero: Aayla Secura CIS: SBDs. Their blaster is accurate and the wrist rockets work well. Best part though is that their secondary Tri-Shot Pistol, which has no ammo limit, works just as well as an engineer's shotgun. And faster reloading time too. Not kidding, I took out around 40 clones on Geonosis just by using the Tri Shot and I didn't die once. I also like the Assassin Droid, but not for any particular reason. The CIS is my favorite team. Favorite Hero: Darth Maul. He's also my favorite Hero out of the entire game. Rebel Alliance: I would have to say Wookiee Warrior or Smuggler. Both have a good shot and the Wookiees are the best of the two, especially with the wind-up crossbow to increase power. The homing rockets that you get with them, ships, and the AT-ST aren't that great but they are fun to fly around. The grenade launcher for the Wookiee is good for taking out a group of enemies, and the Wookiees have a lot of health too, even if they are slow. Favorite Hero: Tie between Luke Skywalker and Han Solo and Princess Leia Galactic Empire: The Galactic Empire unfortunetly is probably my least favorite faction, but i still like them. The factions of the Galactic Civil War have an accuracy that's a lot less than the Clone Wars. My favorite unit from the GE would probably be a Stormtrooper or Engineer. I love setting detpacks in the hallways of the Tantive IV and blowing up like ten Rebels. Favorite Hero: Boba Fett. 'Nuff said. LEAST FAVORITE! Galactic Republic: Jet Troopers. They are still good but not great. I don't really know how to use them efficiently. Hard to use and weak. Least Favorite Hero: Yoda. For such an iconic and beast Jedi, he sucks in this game. CIS: MagnaGuard. Their bulldog gun sucks. The only thing that actually kinda works is the radiation launcher. Least Favorite Hero: Count Dooku. More like Count Dorky. He is really bad. Rebel Alliance: Bothan Spy. Incinerator is difficult to use, and it's hard to use the stealth and incinerator together when they are both on the same button. Plus, they have no extra pistol or anything. Least Favorite Hero: Tie between Yoda (again) and Chewy Galactic Empire: Imperial Officer. Their sonic guns have suckish range and they are weak. The Dark Trooper is pretty bad too, but at least they have a jet pack that can propel them away from battle or across a large distance. DT's are extremely weak. Least Favorite Hero: Darth Vader. He's so slow and then when you try to speed him up he just instantly bumps into things. He is so terrible! Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts